Blixian Civil War
The Blixian Civil War was a major civil war which was fought between forces loyal to government and the Blix Empire by the MonoBlix Party (the West) and the forces loyal directly to the British Empire through the Ray Party (the East). The war was declared in the Blixian Ministry on 11 June 1825. The war ended with peace negotiations (Treaty of Dimin, 1828) being accepted on 29 January 1828. The Treaty of Dimin declared one unified nation, called the Nation of Blix. The Treaty of Dimin is what ended the Divine Right in Blix, in favour of a new democratic and libertarian system. The war represnted an ideological split between the regions (Blix Empire favouring a move towards socialism and democracy, while the East favoured a move toward Capitalism and Divine Right of the British Throne). Causes The President of Blix, Ronald Kay Blix, brought forth a motion for the Blix Empire to finally desolve into a democracy, with many socialist factors. His party, the MonoBlix party held a colition with the NorthWest Party (Leaders: Joanna and Riland Murphy) and thus had a majority of the seats (17/30 seats). The main opposition was the Ray Party, which held all seats in the Matewood Peninsula, as well as a majority in the Claymore Tri region. The Ray Party (lead by Lucas MacLennan), which lead the Nation of New Adimoore (present day Claymore Tri, Blix Meadows, New Adimoore, Ryanby), refused to accept the legislation called the Dissolution Act, 1825. Socialism was viewed as by the Ray Party as sick, and to be destroyed in favour of Capitalism. The Ray Party decided to dissolve the Nation of New Adimoore from the Blix Empire, to which the Nation of Blix said that they would not allow. War was declared by Lucas MacLennan in the Blix Ministry on 11 June 1825. Structure of the Blix Empire Ultimately, the Head of State was the King/Queen of England, who was represented by the Governor General, but this power was de facto only, as the G.G. would always pass the laws. Therefore, the true Head of State is the President of the Blix Empire Secretariat, who was voted upon by the Blix Ministry, and required simply the most votes (not a majority). They held executive powers over the entire empire, which was coposed of three states: Nation of Blix (Quad-Blix, Las Forstain), Nation of the Independence Toll (Independence Toll), and the Nation of New Adimoore (Claymore Tri, Calclyn, Blix Meadows, New Adimoore, Ryanby). The people of these nations would get to vote for a political party to represent their region in the Ministry (There are 30 regions or ridings in the Empire, 15 in Blix, 10 in New Adimoore, 5 in Independence Toll). Bills are put forth in the Secretariet to become laws, which need a majority (50%+1) to go to the Governor General for apporval. All laws must be enforced throughout the entire empire. Also, the party that held the most seats for the nation would be the dictatorial head of the nation. There is no democracy in the national system. The structure of the Blix Empire was declared by all of the parties to be a failed system, and so it was proposed to be dissolved by RKB through the Dissolution Act. What the East and the West disagreed on was how to restructure the government. War Declaration of War Lucas MacLennan of the Ray Party declared to the Blix Ministry on 17 May 1825 that it would declare war on all nations which supported the Dissolution Act. Therefore, the Dissolution Act was haulted by the speaker, Austere Cloud, who wanted to avoid war at all costs. She was killed that night by a protester, and a new speaker was installed a few weeks later, after memorials and griefings. The new speaker, Willfrid Quaz, wanted the speaking position to remain highly neutral, and returned the Dissolution Act to the floor. The MonoBlix Party (NoB) and the NorthWest Party (NoIT) voted for the bill, and it passed its first reading on 11 June 1825. The second that the bill passed, MacLennan requested a spontanuous speech, and was allowed it by the speaker. He declared war on the Nations of Blix and Independence Toll. That night, Joanna Murphy, Riland Murphy, and Lucas MacLennan all met and decided that the Independence Toll would be unaffected by the war until the end, so long as it remained neutral during conflicts. Word Spreads When the general public found out, the borders were all shut down to foreign traffic, and cities began to prepare for war. In Marci Sqaure, no one was allowed to enter the city. In Matewood, all boats were being shot down unless the had explicted permission to be there. First Battle: Battle of Sienfield Sienfield, which has always been a very right-wing city in a left-wing nation, decided to dissolve from the Nation of Blix, and become a part of New Adimoore. Therefore, New Adimoore now had a tremendous advantage, being now only about 200km away from the Blix Urban Area, and only 30km away from Nouvelle Montréal. On 20 August 1825, the Nation of Blix launched a major offensive on Sienfield, to the surprise of New Adimoore. The Battle at first, appeared to have been won by Blix, until forces came from Matewood, and began a massive defensive attack. on 27 August, New Adimoore had surpassed Sienfield, and began its offensive, claiming territory, with the objective of capturing Nouvelle Montréal by 6 September. They succeded in capturing Nouvelle Montréal on 4 September 1825. MacLennan joked that it was as if "Ronald Kay Blix wants to give up the French". On 11 September 1825, Blxian forces surrdendered their territory (which was at that time, as far away as Moton, which was only 100km away from Blix Urban Area). Battle of Marci Square One of the most famous battles of the Blixian Civil War is the Battle of Marci Square. On 10 October 1825, New Adimoore forces discretly landed on South Blix Island, and they began marching Westward towards Marci Square. They attacked that night, and managed to burn down part of the Marci Square Grand Wall. On 11 October, they began flooding into Marci Square, burning down various buildings. By 12 October 1825, forces continued to grow against Marci Square, when it was eventually captured (but with only about 400 people inside of the square, after mass-evacuations from the West), and burned down the square in its entirety. On 13 October, Lucas MacLennan expressed his "sympathies" for the loss of the city of South Blix in his popular newspaper, The Matewood Observer. Meanwhile, all of the people of Marci Square (450,000) were evacuated mainly to Blix Heights, another borough of South Blix, and to West Blix and some to Iconic Liverpool. It would not be until 18 February 1826 when forces would leave Marci Square in order to deal with an offensive on New Adimoore. One of the largest offensives in the whole war. The First Battle of Matewood Ronald Kay Blix decided that he would sacrifice Marci Square, after it had been completely destroyed by New Adimoore forces, and instead attack the City of Matewood (360,000). On 16 February 1826, Blxian forces left to go to Matewood, through the Matewood River, where they would attack the city. Over 25,000 soldiers went to Matewood. They captured the city on 18 February 1826, and began massive fires throughout the city, which still had over 90% of its population inside, and could not leave. 13,000 people died in the fires over the coming week. It is known today at the Week of the Dead. At last, the people of Matewood began to rebel against the forces which had claimed the city, and through massive civil disobedience, all forces were finall expelled from the city, was was severely damaged. Now Matewood forces decided that they would begin claiming land. Battle of Jersey and Troyes New Adimoore began setting up two major new military bases, the base in the town of Jersey (population: 300), and in a new village called Gulffront, which had waterfron access to the Ryan Bight. They built a major new road connecting the communities, in order to ship goods. They began preparing to attack the NorthEast Border of the Nation of Blix. On 22 May 1826, New Adimoore forces faced nearly no fights as they began marching westward, claiming Troyes (431 people), Main(100), and eventually Chateux du Main, where they slaughtered the entire population of 600. This became known as the Slaughtering of Chateux du Main (l'abattage de Chateau du Main). It wasn't until a day later, when forces began to arrive, and immeadiately began pushing New Adimoore back. Blix was able to continue pushing New Adimoore forces back until the town of Troyes was reached, where more forces were added to the New Adimoore side (almost 75% of all forces from New Adimoore were now in Troyes), in response RKB sent 75% of his forces north to fight. Eventually 90% of his forces would be sent as Blix continued to push New Adimoore back. When they reached the old border, RKB decided to begin an offensive on New Adimoore that would finally begin to end the war. Grand Battle of the North Blix Forces continued to push, killing hundreds of New Adimoore soldiers. Seemingly without ease, they were able to push them back all the way to Fishguard, as they claimed an additional 500km on their border. By now, New Adimoore strongly feared loosing the war. On 28 June 1826, Rupertland sent forces to help out New Adimoore, which was terrified. As Rupertland was a part of Independence Toll, massive fury broke out in that nation. It was finally decided that a vote would be held in the Independence Toll on if they should go to war to support their viewpoint of continuing the Blix Empire. The nation decided to end its neutrality, so Rupertland forces were forced to withdraw, or begin fighting for the Blix Empire. They decided to withdraw on 3 July 1826. Now, thousands of soldiers were being sent to help the Blix Empire win the war from the Independence Toll. Lucas MacLennan was outraged at the breach of trust between their nations. Meanwhile, Blixian forces continued to push eastward. It wasn't until forces reached Border-Carleton that New Adimoore began to conscript all men over the age of 18 to join the war effort, which helped increase New Adimoore's numbers.On 17 August 1826, a peace treaty was signed for the Great Battle of the North, which allowed all land east of Border-Carleton, and all land 50km north of Wheaton to be Blix and the Indepedence Toll's. The Independence Toll proposed a new nation, called the Nation of Claymore Tri which would be able to better represent the aboriginal peoples' desires for their lands, in this aborignal people-heavy region. Blix reluctantly agreed, and Dimin was declared Capital. The nation would be under strict watch of Blix however, to make sure it didn't help New Adimoore or Rupertland. Second Battle of Matewood The Second Battle of Matewood was intended by RKB to be the final battle of the Blixian Civil War after a extended break from war since the Grand Battle of the North. He would send forces to Mindon, and begin making their way North until reaching Matewood, having a startegic advantage instead of its previous tactic of coming through the Matewood River. The forces reached the Matewood Valley on 9 March 1827, but waited to attack for another two days, after RKB exhausted all negotiation ideas. Forces captured the entire valley in a week, which resulted in casualities of over 3,000. Lucas MacLennan temporarily moved the capital to the city of Scorched (pop. 4,500) located in the centre of the Adimoore Desert, making it a very difficult place to attack for opposing forces. On 5 June 1827, Blix layed claim to all areas North of the Matewood Valley, including the Matewood Valley. He also began sending forces to Mindon, in order to begin the long end to the war. The Scorched Surrender The Scorched Attack, as it was orginally called, was the first battle planned by Riland and Joanna Murphy, as opposed to the Blix Nation's Ministry for Militarisitic Affairs. The battle was very carefully planned, as a complete wrap around of Scorched, where Lucas MacLennan's government would surrender to the Blix Empire. On 7 September 1827, forces were sent from four main battleforts, Mindon, Matewood, New Turn, and Nouvelle Prague. Meanwhile, many forces were leaving Scorched to begin defending Sienfield, because of carefully leaked fake rumour that RKB wanted it back. This was a carefully planned distraction. Meanwhile, MacLennan's government would of course remain in the capital city. The forces all arrived after a treacherous and long journey through the Adimoore Desert on 12 September 1827. The attack began on 13 September 1827, after a day of rest. The attack was straightforward. "Just keep marching towards the Capital Building." It was planned so that a assembly meeting would be going on at the same time the forces began arriving at the Capital Building. The forces arrived at 2:43PM, right on schedule. They flooded into the building, and demanded imeadiate surrender from the government. At 3:20PM, the government agreed, and all government officials were brought to South Blix for questioning, and a court trial in New London. Victory and Aftermath 100,000 people died in the Blixian Civil War. In the end, a new democratic system was put in place, and would last until the Blix Nation collapsed to Canada in 1868, as one single municipality. The Treaty of Dimin was signed on 29 January 1828, which ended the war, with a complete New Adimoore submission to the Blix Empire. The Supreme Court of Blix ruled on 4 April 1828 that Lucas MacLennan would need to serve two years in prison. He served his two years, and returned to politics by representing Matewood South in the Blix Ministry's House of Commons, which was created in September 1828 with the passing of the New Blix Act. The act introduced a basic socialism, and a new democratic system, as was the original intention of the MonoBlix Party. New Blix Act The New Blix Act came into law on 30 September 1828, after being passed on 5 September 1828. It created the Nation of Blix, which was divided into four provinces, Quad-Blix, Independence Toll, Claymore Tri, and New Adimoore. The act also introduced a new democratic system, with now 100 seats, instead of 30. Also, more representation was given to Rupertland (which still held the largest part of the Blixian population, with over 13 million people, but only 15 seats in the house of commons. The entire Nation of Blix had 14.7 million people. Blix's population would remain in that range until large population growth in the 1890s. Even with its large population for 1828, it remained to have minimal international influence due to a strong isolationist sense, and a self-reliant economy, which was less prone to collapses, which would eventually allow Blix to prosper in the 1910s-1940s, but would completely collapse in the 1960s. Category:History